Harry Potter and the Musical Melodious Incantatum
by Across the Ley
Summary: Harry is embarking on his fourth year at Hogwarts. A new plague has hit the people of the wizarding world when they all begin bursting into song, something that can be very fatal, but is Voldemort behind it? Dialogue script broadway, rest story style.


**Before Text:Before I submit this, it is important to note that this was a joint project between me and my best mate Jane Tedman. I don't own any of the songs, characters or places named within this text each of which is copyrighted by their respective authors, lyricists etc. All that out of the way, I'd like to dedicate this to Morgan Sutherland, a long suffering friend, whose tireless work and unceasing effort allowed these songs to be sung. I wrote this a while back so if anyone else would like to take over the idea just before the maze, please feel free, as long as you credit both Jane and me.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The darkened town of little Hangleton was covered in a small mist, there were barely any lights on except in a pub where a few people are watching the soft snow fall onto the floor. A man walked the street without feeling the cold; his cold eyes were focused on one point. The red pupils looked up at the old Riddle House. No smile even a nasty one lingered on his snakelike mouth. He pulled his hood over his head and buried his hands in his pockets. He began the long walk up to the old hilltop mansion, with it's perfectly kept gardens and well structured architecture. He reached the beginning of the hill and pulled out a solid wooden object. He placed it past the door's mahogany framing and to the keyhole. In his snakelike voice he hissed. **

Figure: _Alohomora…_

**A flash of yellow and the door opens, the figure crept up the stairs without making a single sound. He reached the top landing and began to move his way along the dark carpets to the drawing room. Three people sit there eating, the door opens and a woman gasps in fright, and clutches onto an equally frightened man. A middle-aged man got up. His nose was still upturned even as he put his brave face on. The intruder merely smiled a dark grin before turning his arm out at the family in front of them.**

Tom Riddle Senior: You….

**The figure from behind the camera pulls out a wand.**

Figure: _Avada Kedavra…_

**A scream and the room is filled with green light, from the middle comes**

'**Harry Potter: And the Goblet of fire musical'. The man in the cloak slowly steps away from the bodies and looks across the road at a small graveyard. With a flash he is there and begins his track back down to the town leaving three perfectly unblemished bodies behind. The town however was not at rest the next morning and the pub was a centre of activity, the news had spread about the Riddle family and even though they were snobbish and unpleasant the people found a new interest in the family.**

Woman: Did you hear about those Riddles?

Man: Deserved it that lot, never met snobs quite like it… I don't even put interest into how they died and who did it.

Woman: Neither, this topic is far beneath me.

**A woman runs in and turns on an old age radio.**

Excited gossip: Listen to this, listen!

**No one pays her any attention.**

Exited gossip: It's about the Riddles.

**General murmurs of 'I don't care,' and 'meh'**

Excited gossip: Fine I'll keep information of their death all to myself. S'on the radio it taw's,

**The man from the bar stares at her.**

Man: Turn it on, now.

**She looks around. Everyone looks dangerous. She smiles and puts it on.**

Radio: The murder has taken a pace forward as Frank Bryce has been called in for questioning….

People: Frank Bryce, no way.

**At the police station Frank Bryce was having a hard time, many people believed it was him who had killed the Riddles..**

Frank: I aint doin' nothin'. This is what I get is it? Years of loyal service in the war, shovelled off to the gardening for some pompous snobs, and this is how I am repaid, get accused of murdering your source of income. You people disgust me.

**The policemen just exchange glances.**

Police: Can you explain your whereabouts?

Frank: Course I can.

**Frank walked out the station and the press began swarming him like hungry locusts. A witch dressed badly as a reporter from the mirror asks him a few silent questions and then he walks off. The sky goes black as Harry Potter was sleeping restlessly, rolling and turning in his dreams revisiting the past. The riddle house was once fine and magnificent, but it had changed. It was no longer clean; it became rotten and began falling to pieces in some parts. Frank Bryce continued as gardener but the weeds were taking over, and the hedges had become more or less private cemeteries.**

**Frank woke up one night and looked out the window.**

**The house was illuminated by a fire and Frank sighed, he rambled to himself about 'No good kids, punishing him because their parents still thought he was guilty. He left is clean and tidy hut and into the dark house. He turned the front door handle and walked into the dirty and haunted looking house; he walked up the stairs and stood outside the door. Inside voices were talking.**

**Song One: Lord Voldemorts plan / be prepared**

Voldemort:

Whatever you're doing stop it

I need to discuss the plan with you.

But if you're going to be inattentive

Then silence, to you for shame.

I know that the plan is essential

To me reigning in power

But as bad as is it is

I want obedience

It's a matter of dire urgency

A year this plan will go

And time cannot be a waste

But this is going to be my resurrection

Death is about to shed a tear

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared to offer blood and some bone

And we're going to make it real scary

When we capture Harry

Wormtail:

And what do I give too?

You'll do what your told too.

I know it sounds morbid

But then it's so sordid

But imagine the incentive

When I am resurrected

Be prepared

**Music interlude.**

**The camera goes to Frank who listens, a snake glides past him. He stays dead stiff and it moves straight past. He leans on his bad leg and clutches it in pain.**

Wormtail:

So as the cup comes too,

I will do just as I'm told

Voldemort:

Of course you know that Quidditch

Will make the aurors abroad

So summon again all my followers

Who haven't chosen to flee

The others will be punished

It will be done personally by me

So prepare to give the ministry a nightmare

Be prepared for the death eaters curse

The stages of planning

Are very demanding

Hidden behind their smile

We'll make them dial

For help that can't be given for as long as I'm living being the horror I am

Yes my era was entirely scarred

Be prepared

Wormtail:

Yes I guess I'll have to be there,

I am scared.

**Voldemort cackles.**

**End**

Wormtail: Er sir, we sort of just started singing.

Voldemort: Keen observation Wormtail. (A smile hits his lips)

Of course… I should have seen it… should of felt it… someone's up to mischief…

Wormtail: Should we have them killed?

Voldemort: Think Wormtail, use what little intelligence you possess. Wormtail, that was the Melodious Incantatum curse, a spell that spurs people to sing. This will create…

Wormtail: Trouble for your plan my lord?

Voldemort: No, a diversion. People would be far more interested in solving this… Oh whoever cast it kudos to you. Now the Quidditch cup should go smoother, tell me how the current position on the Quidditch cup looks.

Wormtail: It looks really busy, people coming in from everywhere, you know the Irish and the Bulgarians… so, I suppose the plan to revel your supporters will go a lot better…

Voldemort: Explain what will happen on the night… Wormtail.

Wormtail: Well the teams will mount their brooms. And the aim is to get the quaffle into one of the hoops before the opposing seeker catches the snitch; this ends the game so…

Voldemort: Do not test my patience! It does not matter if the Quidditch cup is a failure. There is always…Harry Potter…

Wormtail: Couldn't we use someone else my lord?

Voldemort: Would you find them for me?

Wormtail:

Yes my lord.

Voldemort: Yes, I believe you would. A perfect chance for you to leave your frail master! You are a coward, it would be wise for you to stay by me…your reward will come.

**Nagini comes in and hisses.**

Voldemort: (Off handily) There is a muggle outside.

Wormtail What should I do?

Voldemort: Invite him in; we're going to make a good first impression.

Wormtail: Yes my lord, we'll give him a very good first impression

**Frank takes this excellent opportunity to decide to run. He turns and limps away, Voldemort yells from inside.**

Voldemort: Now!

Wormtail: _Petrificus Totalus!_

**Frank falls to the floor. Wormtail picks him up and places him behind Voldemort's chair.**

Voldemort: That's fine Wormtail. Take the spell off now.

**A flash and Frank is moving.**

Frank: Yer little punks' talkin' bout Quidditch and cups and the like, yer' must be crazy folks. Get out of this house, I've spent years in preserving it!

Voldemort: That's truly touching… I am about to kill you, I don't hope to lie to you. I am honestly going to kill you right now. So muggle groundskeeper, any last words?

Frank: It's Frank.

Voldemort: Fantastic, any last words Frank?

Frank: Can I, can I look at you?

Wormtail: Now my lord? Kill him now?

Voldemort: Show him Wormtail.

Wormtail: Please sir, I don't want to look…

Voldemort: Follow your orders!

Frank: Come take me like a…

**The chair turns and he screams falling to the floor.**

**A flash of green light and he is dead. **

**Harry Potter woke with a start.**


End file.
